<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Dear by nildot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102456">[Podfic] Dear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nildot/pseuds/nildot'>nildot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bigotry &amp; Prejudice, Change Of Opinion, Established Relationship, Fear, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Hatred, M/M, Nobody Likes Witchers, Ostracization, POV Geralt, POV Multiple, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soft Geralt, full versions with and without music are in chapter 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nildot/pseuds/nildot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by Potrix:</p>
<p>The Witcher has pitched his tent in the farthest corner of the camp, barely even inside the clearing they’d decided to use as a resting spot for the night anymore. Mother says it’s because Witchers are protectors, that it’s in their nature to put themselves between the monsters of the world and everyone else.</p>
<p>Romriel isn’t convinced.</p>
<p>Or; 5 times seeing the good in Geralt makes someone change their mind about Witchers + 1 the time the wrong people mistake Geralt's human side for a weakness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150939">Dear</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix">Potrix</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To start off, thank you, Potrix, for letting me podfic this! I think this is one of the earliest fics I have bookmarked for The Witcher, and it's certainly one I keep coming back to. I can only hope to do this story the justice it deserves!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The frogs in the backyard have decided to hold their choir rehearsal as I record this chapter. Let's just pretend it adds to the outdoors ambiance, yeah? :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Find Chapter 1 <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/icvqtpz5lk6slne/dear+chapter+1.mp3/file">here</a>.</p><p>Length: 8:09</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>have a great day/night/whatever your temporal location may be!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Find Chapter 2 <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/147fdmcvtrnheeo/dear_chapter_2.mp3/file">here</a>.</p><p>Length: 9:02</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this took so long! My old mic broke, and I kept forgetting to order a new one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Find Chapter 3 <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/oysucfwrhiyvoe2/dear+chapter+3.mp3/file">here</a>.</p><p>Length: 10:41</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>have a wonderful day y'all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Find Chapter 4 <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/9h46r5ct61yzp41/dear+chapter+4.mp3/file">here</a>.</p>
<p>Length: 10:59</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y'all have a lovely day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Find Chapter 5 <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/wsvijleactjce0p/dear+chapter+5.mp3/file">here</a>.</p><p>Length: 11:03</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaand we're done! I'll be working on the full version + music this weekend (once I figure out what song to use) and hopefully have it up Monday. I'll also be trying to have the audio be better in quality than my pod of WaCA :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Find Chapter 6 <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/26pmqpg0wnl2hxk/dear+chapter+6.mp3/file">here</a>.</p>
<p>Length: 11:46</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There we go! I had so much fun recording and editing this despite the miscellaneous difficulties presented. Wolf Alice is one of my favorite songs, and I hope it fits the story well enough. Thank you to everyone who has listened/is listening/will listen to this :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Find the full podfic WITH music <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/9phnqxuhg1e9jm4/dear+full+music.mp3/file">here</a>.<br/>
Length: 1:02:56<br/>
Song: <i>Wolf Alice</i> by Humbird</p>
<p>Find the full podfic WITHOUT music <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/c241llpsysqq0qq/dear+full.mp3/file">here</a>.<br/>
Length: 1:01:45</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>